A New Begining
by ZeigMirDasBuch
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year and the war is comming. Harry's body is changing a long with much more.
1. Trip Home

Disclaimer: I own nada!

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of those...those FREAKS! Out in public and all." Vernon was beyond angered by the way that _Harry's lot_ had tried to bully him around.

"And what about that revolting _Pink Haired Woman!" _Petunia was all too happy to complain about someone after being addressed by those weirdoes.

Vernon was thinking of a new way of getting his disgraceful nephew out of their life for good maybe this time. "What if we just lock him up in his cupboard for this summer-"

"NO! Vernon! You heard those people they will hunt us down what about Dutters!"

Vernon was hardly hearing Petunia when an idea came to mind. He knew that if they harmed him then those Freaks would come..._BUT_...if they just lose him then they can't be mad at his precious family for that...oh no, they couldn't...

"Petunia! I have it we will just _drop the boy off_! And when those weirdoes come by we will just tell them that the boy just ran away!" At this Harry looked up, drop him off but he just got out of school where would he go. The car stopped outside a park.

"You boy get out!" Vernon ordered Harry.

"What? Why?" Harry was still confused. "If you're going to meet the same sticky end as your good for nothing parents I don't want you near my family, NOW GET OUT!"

Harry gathered his things to include Hedwig and stepped onto the curb. As Harry looked around he realized that this was the same spot that he had seen his godfather. "Sirius..." Harry mumbled. Forcing a lump in his throat down. Hedwig let a out low hoot and Harry looked down at her, and then the idea hit him he had to write someone had to tell them. Hermione...well no she would go nuts to find out. Ron was no good he would want Harry to go to his house and Harry did not want that he wanted to be alone for right now...that's it he would go to the Leaky Cauldron and get a room he would write to...Dumbledor and let him know. Dumbledor seemed to know everything but Harry thought it would be a good idea anyhow. Harry raised his right hand deciding that he would have to take the Night Bus.

BANG! The Night Bus arrived almost instantly.

"Hello, my name is-"

"Yes, I know you are Stan. Now can we go please?" Harry dropped the money into Stan's hand and picked up his trunk with Stan's help and took Hedwig onto the bus and took a bed near the back. Passing a witch in dark purple ropes with a little bottle in he hand that was empty and she was fast asleep. How she could be so soundly asleep on the Night Bus Harry was unsure but was positive that it had something to do with the empty bottle that she had in her hand. "Leaky Cauldron, please, Stan" Harry said to the taller wizard.

BANG! Without any warning the bus was off throwing everything back to include Harry and Hedwig. As the witch's bed flew backwards she just let out a soft snore. Within fifteen minutes and many streets jumps later Stan was walking back toward Harry, then Harry noticed that it was indeed the witch that he was walking up to. Harry also noticed the small bottle filled with a blue potion that seemed to glow in the darkness. Stan bent over the witch and let the orange potion pour into her mouth.

"Miss Langley, your stop is coming up, time to wake up." Miss Langley began to stir and then woke up looking a little groggy.

"Ahh yes, Stan, thank you." Her voice was a little groggy also. "Couldn't think of getting on this retched bus without this potion.." She seemed to talk to no one around.

"Excuse me miss. But what potion did you take?" Harry was very happy to hear of such a potion but still not sure that he would even take it, it made him feel exposed.

"Ahh, yes dear boy..."her eyes flicked up to his forehead then back to his eyes. Her eyes seem to widen in hope and excitement. "You're Harry Pot-"

"Yes miss I know." And Harry forgot the question he asked.

"Well Harry I took the Siesta potion which let me sleep though out this retched bus ride. Then Stan here gave me the Wakening potion."

BANG! The bus came to a stop.

"Well Miss Langley here is your stop, I hope you enjoyed your ride." Stan was back.

"Thank you Stan, and good by Harry Potter." Miss Langley turned and left with a little red bag in hand.

Harry watched her walk up to her little cottage there was nobody else around. All the lights flashed on at once when she stepped to the door. When to door opened it happened, his scar felt as if it burst into flames, but Harry never got a chance to see who it was for the bus immediately banged away. When the bus stopped out side the Leaky Cauldron Harry gathered his things and rushed inside, got a room and settled down to write the letter right away.

_Dear Professor Dumbledor,_

_The Dursleys kicked me out. I am staying at the same place the time that this happened._

_Need to talk to you about a special mark. _

_H._

Harry attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and she was off. And then he lay down to try to sleep. Sleep did come and when he woke he hear voices and shadows of people.


	2. Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Harry looked around, and to his surprise Professor Dumbledor, Tonks, Lupin, and, "DOBBY?" Dobby gave a small bow.

"Good morning to you to Harry." came the cool voice of Professor Dumbledor.

"So you got my owl already sir?"

"No, Harry must of past her in the commute," Dumbledor looked at Harry with a smile playing on his lips.

Tonks and Lupin gave Harry greeting hugs. "Its good to see that you are alright when we heard we were dreadfully worried." Lupin still looked old and worn.

Tonks was still supporting her hot pink hair. "We hardly got down the street by time we heard and went and fetched Dumbledor as fast as we could."

"So why are you here if you did not get my owl? And why is Dobby here?"

"Well, we are here to make sure you are alright. Tonks and I will me in and out of here so we are going to leave Dobby with you. Dumbledor wanted a word with you so he came." The full moon must of not been so long ago for Lupin sounded strained.

Tonks and Lupin, Said their good bys after 20 minutes or so and Dobby and Dumbledor stayed behind.

"So, Harry, an entire summer with out the Dursley's, not planning and big parties I hope." Dumbledor smiled down to Harry and then sat into the chair by Harry's bed where Harry still sat. "Remus, had some truth to what he said, truth to why Dobby is here is because he has begged to come and work for you. And with your birthday coming up...well I shall say you will need him. That is if you want him."

It was odd to be talking about Dobby like he was not there but Dobby chimed in after Dumbledor.

"Please Mr. Potter, Dobby would be honored to work for you and honored to keep your secrets. Dobby would be a good house elf. Dobby wont want paying either. Dobby will.." But what else Dobby would do Harry was not sure, the elf who wore only a tea towel was talking in to Harry's shoe.

"Please Dobby, don't. Come and sit in this chair." Harry walked a sobbing elf into the chair next to his Headmaster. "I don't know how to take care of house elves sir, how will I learn?"

Dumbledor smiled, "Good of you to think of that, here is a book that would help you. But Dobby here is no trouble, he has a big enough heart to take care of you and himself. And with that covered, I shall go."

"Professor, what will I do with him while I am at school?"

"Oh, well you can bring him with you."

"Okay, I hope to work for you right? It would be a little weird."

"No, he will still work for you but don't worry he can be housed with the other House elves. He will not be following you around or anything. And in fact Dobby is quite good at staying out of sight unless needed."

Dumbledor looked up and smiled. "I think my letter has arrived." He reached up for Hedwig and gathered the letter off her leg and begun to read it.

"Does this mean that Harry Potter will welcome Dobby into his family?" Dobby was quivering with anticipation.

"Well Dobby there is just me in my family if that is what you mean. And Yes."

Dobby went wild

"Thank you Master Potter! OH THANK YOU!"

"Tell me about your scar hurting." Dumbledor looked quite concerned.

"Well, it happened while I was on the Night Bus and when Miss Langley opened her door, there was someone inside but I did not see who it was."

"I need to go I shall owl you about this latter." With that he left a confused Harry and exultant Dobby in the little room.

"Dobby I am going to take a shower I will be right back."

"Would Master Potter like Dobby to run his bath?"

"No Dobby that would not be necessary."

"Very well, Dobby will make the room more suitable for Master Potter if that is okay."

"Okay Dobby" Harry went and started the shower and stepped in letting the rain of hot water run over his highly stressed body. He noticed that though out the year he had grown a few more inches and he has become more toned even with the lack of Quidditch practices or games. It pained him to think that he would never play again due to that retched Umbridge woman. I will play again, Harry told himself. An hour latter Harry decided that he would go and get some thing to eat. "But what do I feed Dobby?" Harry stepped out of the shower on to a soft rug. "Huh? That was not there before?" Harry looked around the bathroom had grown several feet in each direction and a mirror was placed above the sink. He rapped his towel around his middle and kept looking around. Along with a full length mirror to the left of the shower and now that Harry looked back the bath tub resembled the Prefects swimming pool style with diving board included, and all the bubble bath taps. Even the wallpaper was changed instead of old worn wallpaper it was fresh new paper with snitches, broomsticks, bludgers, and quaffles. What's going on? Harry thought to him self. Still looking around and where is the toilet? As though the bathroom read his mind a door opened off to the right of the sink. Another good-sized room was though this door with a toilet in the back.

Harry stepped out into the rest of the room and what he saw about floored him. His room was now about twice the size of the Gryffindor common room. A large fireplace was to the right of him with a sitting area with books on the table in between the two sitting chairs. To the left there was a large four-poster bed with bedding yet again of Quidditch stuff. Behind the bed was a large bay window with a table with two chairs on each side of the table. There was a small little cubbyhole a few feet behind the table. Dobby was no where to be found.

"Dobby?"

"Yes, Master Potter?" Dobby came out of the little cubbyhole looking so pleased with him self. "I hope master is happy with Dobby."

"No Dobby I am not mad at you. But did you do all of this?"

"Yes Dobby thought that Dobby would like this much better." Dobby's ears drooped a little.

"Well Dobby I do like it more, but is this okay? I mean is this legal?"

"Yes, master it is. Dobby would not do anything to get master into any trouble!" Dobby's ears were up and wiggling once again. Harry walked over to table and looked down at the books. His old school books, all of his Quidditch books, and the book Dumbledor gave him were all on the table. Harry sat down in the more comfortable chair and put his feet up deciding to find out more about Dobby.

_So you have a House Elf_ by Abbot Matamoros

House Elves are powerfully magical but they cannot use their magic without direct or indirect permission from their owners. The first thing you should do when you receive a new house elf is name the elf if the elf does not have one or you wish to change the name. This is done by calling the elf to you and the saying: Elf I change your name from to , from now on you are to respond to and never again to . Make sure you don't ever call the elf by the old name. The second thing to do is set down the rules. Tell the elf what is and is not acceptable, Warning! Do not leave room for an elf to bend the rules. Example of such rule: Elf is to stay with in the manor unless master tells the elf to leave. This is a bad rule because the elf will make his/her master to tell him just "Out" and the elf has permission to leave to do his/her bidding. This can cause many problems, and is dangerous for the elf. Instead the rule should be: Elf is to only go when and where master tells elf to go and if master does not specify elf is to request where elf is to go.

Harry flipped though a few pages;

A house elf cannot:

Hurt his master, lie to his master, disregard his master's orders, or in anyway bring shame to his master. Harry flips a few more pages

To feed a house elf you can let the house elf purchase some food for himself when he buys your food or you can get house elf feed at a magical creature store. But a house elf should only eat fruits and vegetables. Warning! NO MEAT.

"This book makes Dobby sound like a horse! Well at least I know what not to feed him."

Did master call Dobby?"

"Umm no but I have a question. Dobby do you like your name?"

"M-mas-master? Did master just ask Dobby if Dobby likes Dobby's name?"

"Yes, I did."

"It's the only name that Dobby has known. My mother gave it to Dobby. But if master chooses to change it Dobby will do as Dobby is told."

"No Dobby you can keep your name." And so it went as Harry read the book he did what he could to do as the book said. By mid afternoon Harry was starved.

"Dobby are you hungry?"

"Yes master. Would master like Dobby to get food?"

"Please Dobby" And Dobby Pointed at the table and a large meal to include sandwiches, butter beer, and roast beef with fruits and vegetables. "Dobby will you not eat with me?"

"House elves do not eat with their masters"

"Dobby will this one time please." And so they ate. Afterward Harry decided to go to the shops and did not return till after dinnertime. He curled up into his large warm bed and went to sleep but was woken up by a warm burning sensation though out his body.


	3. Mirror

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

The sun was barely peaking into the room when Harry woke up. Dobby had the fire lit and was nowhere to be seen. "Well Dumbledor was right he does stay out of sight." But there were sure signs that Dobby was walking about besides the fire. The books were all replaces nice and neat and there was a morning bath ran. Dobby walked to Harry, "Would master like his bath now, Dobby has ran the bath for master." Dobby held out a towel.

"Umm Dobby do you have to call me master?"

"Yes, we house elves must, it is part of the house elves enslavement. But Dobby does not mind working for Master. Master is the best wizard that Dobby has ever head of-"

"Okay Dobby, I will go bathe now." Harry went stepped into the tub forgetting how deep the were he fell in with all the suds coating his hair when he came back up skimming the water till he noticed the ledge that he could sit on. Harry stayed in the tub till all the bubbles were gone.

Harry went to get dressed then noticed that the only thing that was left in his trunk was a his parchment, spellotape, quills, map, and "Sirius' mirror! I thought I broke it!" Harry took the mirror and looked down into the depths and sighed.

"Sirius, I miss you so much, you are the only person I could talk to. I can't believe that I forgot the present that you gave me, you would still be here to...well I am on my own again the Dursleys kicked me out before I even got home for the summer. Funny huh? Dobby, has decided to work for me, its really odd he keeps calling master and everything...what am I doing!" Harry grabbed the spellotape and hung the mirror on the wall above the fireplace.

Harry went and owled Ron and Hermione, to let them know what was up.

_Ron,_

_Guess what I am Free of the Dursleys they chucked me out! I am living at the Leaky Cauldron, as you may know because Dumbledor knew well in advance. Don't let Hermonie know but Dobby is here with me. Begged Dumbledor to let him work for me._

_Harry _

"Master, Mr. Bill Weasley, is waiting outside the door for you if master would like Dobby to let him in."

"No, that's okay, I will get it." Can't believe I did not hear him. Hedwig flew down on to Harry's shoulder and put her leg out.

"Good Morning Bill. What brings you here?"

"Well, I have been told by dad that you were here and wanted to see how you were. So how are things? See Dobby is working is stuff for you ey? Must be nice."

"Yeah, did it all while I was in the shower first day here was here. Guess hes showing off that I can't use magic unless its him. So how is everyone?"

"Mums worried sick, thinks you are too young to be out on your own. Goes into fits when she looks at her clock. Ron's jealous though he wont say it, rants about wanting to be here with you. Mum says that he has had you all though school it was here turn." Harry did not hear much after he head about Mrs. Wesley's clock.

"Why does your mum have fits over the clock?"

"Well you know that clock it tell her where everyone is. AND she has added you to one of her hands. Worried sick with you being out all day yesterday. You'ld thought you was her only child!" Bill laughed heartily at this. "She wanted to come but Percy, is actually coming over! Can you believe that!"

"So, Whats up with the Order?" Bill's reaction let Harry know something was up but knew not to talkabout it.

"Nothing new You-Know-Who went right back into hiding. Err..Well..."

Hedwig nipped at Harry's ear. "Wait till Bill leaves kay? How 'bout some lunch? Not sure where it comes from Dobby puts it on the table."

"Sure..."Lunch was on the table by the time that they reached it. Bill's jaw was hanging. "Man reminds me of old Hogwarts." They ate their lunch talking about nothing for a few hours, pointing out how much Dobby had decorated the room to look like Hogwarts and a small mix of Ron's with a Harry taste to it.

"Are you going to be going back to the Borrow soon?"

"Yeah, gong back now why?"

"See if you can give this letter to Ron, guess it would get there faster and less for Hedwig to do."

"Alright, well I will be off." and Bill just vanished with the letter to Ron. Harry tied the other letter to Hedwig's leg and took her to the bay window. Looked around and noticed, "Um..Dobby how do you open the window?"

"Oh sorry master, but master does not have to open the window. Let Dobby show you." Dobby took Hedwig and made a motion that made Harry fear for his owl. It looked as though Dobby was going to smash Hedwig into the window but Hedwig just went though as though there was not window. And Hedwig was off.

"There is a window there right?"

"Yes master but for master's owls, they can come and go as they please. And only real owls not wizards pretending sir." Harry not wanting to worry Mrs. Weasley again decided to stay in for the day. Talking to 'Sirius'.

There was fire red hair in front of him. "Ron?"

"What!" It was Ginny. Laying next to him on his bed half dressed.

"Where is Ron?"

"Oh, I don't know may be back home." Hermonie grabbed Ginny and threw her to the floor.

"You stay away from him you two timing whore!" Hermonie was livid.

"Oh and you are any better this is your boyfriend's best friend!' Harry could not see this person but it was a female, she was standing in the shadows not far from the bed. She had a accent, though Harry could not tell what it was.

"He's MINE!" Ginny was back up screaming and hit Hermonie so hard she hit Harry hard in the side.

Harrywoke with a start breathing hard. Well that was a very odd dream and decided to go to bed.

Harry was woked again by the warm burning feeling though out his body, this time more intense.


	4. Black and Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

So it went for a few weeks the same pain in the morning to wake him, Dobby with a towel to shower, talking to 'Sirius' off and on though out the day. Bill would come by almost every day; Harry knew it was his mother and Dumbledor that always sent Bill to him.

Then one day it changed, a week before Harry's birthday. Dobby was by his bed as normal with a towel, but this time Dobby was not as happy to greet his master.

"Master, Dobby will need to talk to master at some point this morning. If that is okay with master."

"Wwhhaaaat do you need to talk to me about Dobby?" Harry yawned.

"Please master, Dobby will need some time to talk to master please. And master should be well awake."

"Okay Dobby, is the bath ran?"

"Yes, master it is."

"Come to me while I am in the bath in three minutes." Harry got up and went to take a bath. When Harry saw the tub he decided to try out the diving board on it. Worried about hitting his head he decided to just jump in. To Harry's shock his feet never touched the bottom till he was back to the surface and then his feet only just barely touched. Harry jumped again trying to reach the bottom but failed again till he broke the surface. But this time Dobby was standing by the tub.

"Master wanted to talk here."

"Yes, Dobby what did you what to talk to me about?" Harry swam laps while talking to Dobby. Enjoying the warm bath.

"As master knows master's birthday is next week. And is a lot to prepare for, this birthday will bring master his birthright. Dobby is very sorry to say but Dobby fears that master's birthright will bring him great pain and troubles." Dobby paused Harry could see the fear in the house elf for having to bring Harry such troublesome news.

"How is that Dobby?" Harry still not to sure what Dobby was on about but was sure that he was going to end up explaining his pain that he has been feeling getting stronger and stronger by the day.

"Dobby can not say for Dobby is not knowing. Dobby heard of this the last night in Hogwarts, Mr. Dumbledor was talking to Mr. Snape and that is all Dobby heard. That is when Dobby asked Mr. Dumbledor to reenter slavery for you Master Potter."

"Dobby if you must call me master at least call me Master Harry or something like that!"

"Yes, master Dobby will do as master pleases." Dobby stopped talking fearful of Harry's out burst. "Please go on Dobby"

"Well Mr. Dumbledor then gave Dobby a bag of dining supplies, telling Dobby of the magic link to Hogwarts and that it will provide master will all of his food and drink needs."

"Dobby what about my birthright what else do you know?"

"Dobby does not know any more but Dobby does know of a magical spring that will ease master's suffering. And Dobby wanted to retrieve some of the spring water to fill the bath with so master may relax in its depths."

"What else will you do with the spring water Dobby?"

"Nothing master nothing."

"Are you sure that it will be needed or even work?"

"Yes Master Harry it will be needed and it will be of great survives to you master."

"Okay Dobby you may get the spring water. When will you need to leave to get it, and how long will you be gone?"

"Dobby will only be gone for one day and will not stop, or do anything else that will make master not pleased with Dobby in Dobby's travels."

"Go today then Dobby. How do you work the dining plates?"

"Just tell the plates that master is ready for master's meal and the meal will come."

"I will see you tomorrow than."

"Please master be safe till Dobby returns."

Harry thought about the new information thinking that it was not as helpful as it might of been if Dobby would of caught the first half of their conversation. Harry went to try his hand at calling for his own breakfast and thought that it would be simpler if all he had to do were to make it. Harry noticed that Sirius' mirror was dirty again, and made sure to make a mental note to clean it later. Harry walked to the table notices the bed was made already. "Mrs. Weasley had a point about how helpful it was to have a house elf" Harry thought. "Oh kay, lets get this started." Harry looked down at the table and cleared his throat. "I am ready to eat." Nothing happened. " I Harry Potter am ready to eat." Still nothing, Harry stared at the plate, 'well lets try another angle' "FEED ME PLEASE I am hungry!" Nothing. Harry remembering what Dobby said to say decided to go word for word and hope it would work if not he would just go out to eat. "Master Harry Potter is ready to eat." And a morning feast appeared before his eyes. Harry ate his fill and went to talk to 'Sirius' he has found talking to at least the memory of Sirius to be helpful in his grieving.

"Sirius, I am sorry for letting that jack ass lead me to the Ministry and getting you killed. I miss you and need you Sirius." Dobby came out of his cubbyhole; Harry did not even know that Dobby was still there. Harry sat the mirror down not noticing that it hazed over again. "Dobby you are still here?"

"Yes master, Dobby had one more thing to tell master before Dobby left. It was found out that you are related to the Blacks and Malfoy families. You were Sirius' nephew and the young Mr. Malfoy's cousin-"

"What! You have to be mistaken! How did you come to this information, I demand to know!"

"Master I ... I just received the information by way of this letter. Dobby is sorry to up set master." Out of Harry's anger he ran out of the room, not sure as to where to go but running seemed like a good idea. 'How the hell can I be related to that pompous git Malfoy!" Harry was not paying attention to where he was running all he knew is he was running down Diagon Alley. BAMB! Harry hit something no wait someone.

"Sorry, Miss, was not paying attention to where I was going."

"Oh that's alright Mr. Potter, can tell you are in a right state 'nehow." That voice Harry remembers it, but from where it was so cool sounding and had and accent, Harry did not have time to think. The witch reached down and picked him up as though he was a piece of litter on the ground. Harry was enthralled but had to get away from the witch. Harry decided to take a leave and went into the cafe across the street, ordered a butter beer and sat down to think. Hedwig flew in carrying what looked like a large parcel. Harry retrieved the parcel to find it to be three different letters. Ron, Hermione, and then a letter addressed in green handwriting. Ron and Hermione were almost identical except the fact that Hermione's lacked the insight of Dobby, they wanted to meet up. Harry decided that they should do something for his birthday and wrote and asked for them to meet up with him at the cafe on Diagon Alley. Hedwig was off again after getting a meal of bread from Harry.

* * *

Hey everyone thanks for all the nice reviews, ya'll are great! If you have any ideals let me know I will see how I can fit them in but I have a good idea where this story is going to go.


	5. Dageena?

The third envelope had his owl results. "Wow, almost perfect marks!" And in fact he did almost get perfect marks, of course his history marks were poor but he expected that. 'I can't believe that I let that thing convince me that he had Sirius.' But his OWL marks did cheer him up. Who cares if he was related to that prat he was also related to Sirius more so now. And with a smile he went back home and went to bed.

It was now the eve of his birthday and Dumbledor still had not written him to tell him what the heck was going on. The pain that he had been expericing had vanished last night. Dobby had returned the next day as promised and everything was back to normal. Harry did not know why but his mirror almost always stayed dirty now he did not know how to get the film off but he was not really concerned with it, he would still talk to Sirius. Harry was really feeling better and tomorrow he would have his friends here. Ron owled saying that Ginny was coming also, and Bill would be by to look after them off and on throughout the day. Harry decided to go out and look around he kept finding new places to go on Diagon Alley. Today was no different but after he rounded a corner to what Harry expected to be a dead end turned out to be the best thing. A Quidditch Stadium! Harry rushed back to the room and got his broom. Arriving back at the stadium he jumped on his Firebolt and was off in the air again. Three years of missing this, the wind in his hair, the feel of the light vibrations of the handle, and the sight of the ground leaving him. He swirled, dipped and flipped. Zigzaed and flew high in the air and came down to a perfectly controlled dive coming up only when he toes would brush the tops of the grass. Now this is life! Dobby showed up with golf balls and threw them for Harry. This was the best he had felt in a long time. Harry flew until dark, a few kids would come and play but were called a way soon after, then decided that he needed to go home. He was so tired after flying all day, he even had a picnic on his broom which was fun, Harry went and took a shower and then went to sit and read his books.

Ginny was in front of him again. "I thought you were not going to come until tomorrow?"

"Harry James Potter, what is your problem! I have been here for almost a year now!" Ginny pointed her wand a said, "Circeo!" Harry woke twisting and trying to claw out of his skin the pain was too much. He felt like his back had just blown out and then he fell to the ground twitching, he was out cold. Harry half remembered being lifted, half remembered having a man above him whispering, "Its okay my boy just rest morning will come and you will be better." Half remembering seeing a man with long black hair. Harry opened his eyes, it was so bright, he had to close them again. He went thought this process several time, till he managed to keep them open and look around. He jumped fire red hair was once again lying next to him. Thinking, "Ginny?"

Ginny rolled over opened her eyes, "RON, Hermione, Sirius Harry is a wake!"

Harry head three sets of feet running to him. "Bloody hell mate how can you do that to us!" Ron had a look of complete relief on his face. There was a mask of brown hair and a thump of weight on him. "We were so worried!" Hermione's sobs shook the bed. "Yeah, what's the meaning of this boy. Waking the dead over you." Sirius was smiling down on Harry and this time Harry knew he was a sleep but did not want to wake. Harry jumped up and latched onto Sirius so happy to hug him again. "Sirius I am so sorry I did not know..."

"Shhh, child it is up becoming of a Dageena." Bang. Harry passed back out. There was a nock at the door thinking that it was Ron and Hermione went to answer it. "AHH Headmaster, came a booming voice." Harry opened his eyes looking around, Ron was eating at the table, Hermione was reading a book, and Sirius was greeting the Headmaster.

"Sirius?" Harry had to find out what was going on, "Are you really here?"

"Yes my boy! You called me back." Sirius was looking grim around the eyes but other wise looked good for being a dead guy.

"How?"

"I don't remember, I just remember hearing your voice and crying out. I remember trying to just reach you and seeing your face in a mirror and willing my self to you. I hope that answers your questions for that is all I know."

"I have one more, did you tell me I was a Dageena?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well what is that?"

"Sirius, will tell you later right now you need to eat. And open all your presents." The Headmaster managed to stand there smiling. Hermione went and sat by Ron, Dumbledor conjured four more chairs and Ginny sat by Harry who was next to Sirius and the Headmaster was in between Ron and Sirius.


	6. The Talk

Sitting at the table eating a feat like lunch everyone was happy to have Sirius back among them. Lunch was almost to quite the air was thick with anticipation of wanting to know what on Earth had Harry turned into and was there any permeate damage done.

"Well, now that we a feed and everything I think Harry and I need a little chat." Sirius was looking to see if Harry wanted to talk alone or his best friends could be present.

"Harry, we will be in the alley for a few hours key? Come on guys." Hermione was the one to see that Sirius wanted to be alone. Ron and Ginny went reluctantly.

"Do you wish for me to stay Sirius?"

"No, Headmaster I am sorry but this is between me and Harry here."

"Very well I shall be here when called upon." And with that Dumbledor took his leave also.

"Well Harry..." Harry once again threw himself onto Sirius with undying apologetics. "Sush my boy it is not your vault, we should have told you ages ago. I tried by Dumbledor forbade me. Here is the rest of your story, you should be quite until I am finished okay?"

"Yes" Harry did not know what to think willing this not to be one of his crack potted dreams that he has had for so long now.

"Well, like I said before you are a Dageena. A Dageena is a cross between a dragon and a veela. There has to be great magical link between a veela and a dragon to create such a being so I will fist tell you how this has happened. Your father and I are Half brothers though your grandmother. Your grandmother Idalas was in fact only three quarters veela, She had came into her inherence at the age of sixteen and had a permeate illusion charm done to hid this, for Voldamort was kidnapping young veelas for his great war. Her parents moved her out of town and they lived at the base of the mountains, there she befriended a dragon. They would go all over together. But at the age of 18 she was attacked by a group of muggle men and was left for dead. The dragon came and to save Idalas gave half his soul to her. The dragon informed her that she was pregnant with her husband heir, your father, and that her son would also have a son and he will also have the gift of the dragons. And that any future generation that subsequent to her and also have a pure heart will share the same fate. No one really knows what all the gifts of dragons are but some of what we do know is: beast master, great magic without the need for wands, transforming into a dragon, resistance against foe magic, and a long life that your mate will share. I know you have heard of veela since one of your opponents was a veela, so you have to be careful to control your charms. If you get to emotional you can transform and cause great damage to others, your best release is sexual contact. No I don't mean go all the way but kissing and light groping. That is also why your temper goes hot and cold real fast, it the dragons calm verses you veela temper. Some times you can fell torn into two. We should work to control the two and also teach you to harness your newfound powers. But for now go and take a shower and think about this okay?"

"Yes Sirius" It was all that Harry could say he was mentally rapped and did not know what to think. Dragon and veela, and what is it to be a beast master? Sounds something like controlling other animals, wonder if that means magic and nonmagical. I'll have to remember to ask Sirius, and what's this rubbish about a mate and having to get frisky with others? Damn I need a girlfriend or something. Damnit I am not emotional either! I can control them. What the hell I am going to go talk more with Sirius. Getting out and getting dress Harry caught sight of himself in the mirror, it was the first time he had seen him self since last night. Harry had grown half a foot he was now a tall as Ron at least Ron Height last year. His hair had grown some and was now down to the nape of his neck, his hair also had white tips to them. Harry went out to find Sirius.

"Sirius, what's a beast master, why do I have to freak with other girls, what's that part about having a mate, and I am in complete control over my emotions!"

"I can see that young pup. A beast master is someone that can talk to and feel out all animals. 'freaking' out with girls will release your veela charm. Mind you most veela are girls so it's a rare gift for a man to have this. You will have to start looking for a mate you will feel a strong pull to the person and you will love them with all your heart and soul."

Ron and Hermione came back into the room holding hands. Harry noticing they have seemed to get the hint that everyone else had, smiled at them. Ginny came and sat by Harry looking quite pleased with her self about something.

"So, Harry going to open your presents now?" Ginny handed Harry a packaged wrapped in emerald green paper. Unwrapping it Harry found a beautiful dragon lying in a bed of emeralds. With the engraving of "With love from Us Always"

"Its from us three. Sorry its just one gift but it just seemed right." Hermione was smiling now and Harry was given a big group hug. Among the rest of his gifts he has a red cloak that looked a lot like a invisibility cloak from Hagrid, three books on dragons, veelas, and wand less magic from Sirius, a letter from the Headmaster. The owls from school came later in the evening while Harry and Sirius tried to explain everything to them, opening them they found that it was career choice time. And with Sirius they talked about options and other things well into the night.

Authors note: Sorry Henio that this is not a really long chapter but I will be updating real soon. I am on a killer time line right now but look for an update no more than 2 days.

Please review and tell me what you think and make a few predictions for me.


	7. Morning Star

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

* * *

Staring at the mantel over the fireplace where Harry now had moving pitchers of his mum and dad, Sirius, pitchers Collin gave Harry of Ron, Hermione and Harry together and with other classmates, pitchers of the Quidditch team for every year Harry has been at Hogwarts, there was also a couple of trophies Harry won on the Quidditch team. But now dead center of the mantel was the dragon his best friends bought him with Ginny. It was really magnificent. It stood about sixteen inches high and ten inches wide, the dragons belly was also incrusted with the emeralds and its wings were slightly out stretched as though reading it self for flight. Harry noticed for the first time that there was another dragon with another emerald in its mouth, a though it was an offering for the other dragon. Harry now realized that the dragon over the nest of gems was the female and the offering dragon was the male, or so he thought. The dragon over the nest was a beautiful red colored dragon with green specks though out its body. The other dragon was green with red specks.

"Dobby!" Harry called his house elf coming to a realization.

"Master called Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby. My birthday has passed what was done with the spring water that was soon needed?"

"Mr. Black your godfather placed Master into the bath with the water to help heal your wounds."

"What wounds?"

"The wounds that master suffered while master was coming into masters true form. The spring water is the water that master has bathed in every morning since and will have to keep bathing in the water till the time that master leaves for school."

"Why do I have to Dobby?"

"It will make sure that masters wounds do not come back. For they could if master gets too upset. And when master is in school, masters bathes will always have healing waters to help master."

"Is this all Dobby?"

"Yes master."

Sirius came out of the bathroom freshly showered. "So are you three ready to make a decision about your classes Tonks will be here soon to talk to your Harry."

"Why does Tonks want to talk to Harry?" Ginny asked the question that Harry was thinking.

"Well because Harry and Ron wanted to be Aurors when they got out of school. You two still want to be Aurors right?"

"Yeah!" Ron and Harry said together.

"Oy, mate did your letter tell you the same as mine?"

"What's that Ron?"

"McGonagall's gona be here latter in the week to talk to us more."

"Yeah wonders if she's gona make it where even if we failed everything she'll get us in." Harry smiled knowing that McGonagall would not ever do that. "She did tell me last year that she would help me if it was the last thing she did. Maybe she's going to tell you the same thing." There was a knock at the door, Dobby let in Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, we need to talk." Professor McGonagall looked very stern, except for the smile that was hiding but Harry knew her well enough to know that they were not into any trouble.

"Professor do you want us alone?" Ron was not so sure.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley." Ginny and Hermione said they would be down stairs and left. Sirius stayed since he was Harry godfather. But sat down in the corner sitting area.

"Do you two still wish to be Aurors knowing the risk and the time of additional schooling that will be needed?

"Yes Professor." Harry and Ron said in union again.

"I have reviewed the two of yours records and it shows that with the O.W.Ls that you two achieved you are both on a good track to be Aurors. But to receive you N.E.W.T.s you will have to brush up a little more. But as I told both of you I recommend you to talk the following courses: Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Practical Defense, and Care of Magical Creatures. You two will also meet up with Tonks who will be your mentor no less than four addition times a week and time the three of you put together. Harry you are allowed to rejoin the team if you wish and if you accept you will be team captain and Weasley you are going share the title. I would advise the two of you not to let the team fail or your grades. This will be the first time the team will have two captains but the two of you work so good together I am sure we will keep the cup while you to are on the team. Tonks is going to be made the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor so she will be able to help you at any time. Once a quarter the two of you will have to have meetings with the Headmaster, Tonks, and myself, to insure that you both are on track in your career paths. Do either of you have any questions?"

"Thank you Professor!" Ron looked as though Christmas had come early and he received ten truckfuls of chocolate frogs. Harry was just able to look at McGonagall, he was going to play Quidditch, he was going to be captain with Ron, McGonagall was going to insure that Ron and he would be Aurors, and he could not wait! Harry just noticed Tonks was standing at the doorway smiling broadly. Harry was sure she knew what type of treat that they just got.

"So guys, do you still think that you want to be Aurors?"

"Are you mental? There is nothing more than I have ever wanted to be!" Harry was in disbelief in how well this summer was going it was the best he has ever had. McGonagall seemed to have gone down stairs the get the girls. Hermione and Ginny looked in very good spirits, "Harry I am going to take Ron for awhile we will be back key?" Harry could tell Hermione had something up her sleeve but just nodded. And Ron and her went out.

"Oy, Gin do you want to go to dinner with me?" Harry wanted to celebrate just a good night.

"Really?" Ginny had an unreadable look on her face.

"Yes. Just please meet me out in the hall I will be out there in a sec." Ginny left with a wide grin on her face and Harry heard he giggling out in the hallway.

"Sirius, am I doing the right thing? And what was that burning I was feeling every night and will I feel it anymore?"

"Follow your heart Harry, don't go a path just because you think you have to. And as long as you are doing as your heart tells you to do then yes you are doing the right thing. As far as the burning that you were feeling. It was your Spark Pouch, Primary Fangs and Venom Reservoir growing in along with your wings and extra joints to carry everything. You will no longer feel that pains so don't worry. Go and have fun with Ginny."

Harry shut the door behind him and meet up with Ginny.

"So, where to first Ginny?"

"How about the cafe?"

"No I have a better Idea but we have to go to the Quidditch store first. I have plans for my new chaser and keeper.

"Well are you going to come or stay there?" Harry was smiling he had a good plan.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry you'll see."

"But I don't have my broom."

"I said don't worry." Harry led Ginny into the Quidditch supplies store. "Choose one."

"What!"

"Choose one."

"Choose one what?"

"A broom you silly goose!"

"Which one?"

Any one." Harry was very pleased with himself.

"I can't."

"Can I help you Mr. Potter?" The storekeeper walked up.

"Are you sure that you don't want to choose?"

"I told you I can't" Ginny was blushing and her ears were magenta now.

"Okay but just remember you asked for it." Ginny just blinked at him unsure of what was coming. "Please give me two of those." Harry pointed at the broomstick in the window.

"Yes Sir two Morning Stars coming up!"

"Harry I wont accept one of those they are too good!"

"Well then I guess you will just have to stay grounded."

"What are you talking about my Clean Sweep is just fine!"

"You'll see." Harry was smiling mischievously.

"That will be one hundred gallons." Harry gave the storekeeper the money and took the two brooms with Ginny following dumbfounded. Harry took her to the Quidditch Stadium that he had found earlier. "Here you go lets go play!" Ginny took the broom from Harry reducibly.

"I will take this only if you promise to take it back."

"Maybe depends on how you do. If you beat me you can give it back if not you will have to keep it."

"I will beat the pants off you! What are we playing to?"

"You have to get the snitch first."

"But there is no snitch here."

"Dobby!"

"Yes, master?"

"Did you release the snitch?"

"Yes master five minutes ago."

"Thank you Dobby." Dobby vanished with a loud crack.

"When did you tell him to do that?"

"Before I left the room. Well mount your broom. THREE...TWO...ONE!" They were off. Harry noticed that it was alot better than his faithful Nimbus and only a slight down grade from his Firebolt. Harry noticed Ginny quick double take at the ground and then looked away. Harry looked down and seen the snitch and dove. Ginny closer but not as good at dives had to and dove also. She was 20 feet from the ground, 10 feet; she slowed down to keep from hitting the ground and swoosh! Harry flew in front of her and got the snitch.

"Guess you have to keep the broom!" Harry was smiling broadly.

"Harry you are going to kill your self one of these days the snitch was inches from the ground!"

"And?"

"How do you do that?"

"I don't know I just do. I guess I just don't worry about the ground its not going anywhere."

"You're mental!" With that Ginny landed breathing hard. Harry landed next to her.

"You okay?"

"Yes just parched."

"Lets go to the cafe now and eat." Throwing the broomsticks over their shoulders the walked to the cafe. As they sat and ate Ginny kept looking at her broom like it was made of pure gold. "Its truly wonderful, thank you so much Harry." And with that Ginny leaned over the table and kissed him. Harry pulled back, then realizing how good it felt got up and sat next to her taking her face in his hands and leaned to her and kissed her softly then when Ginny opened her mouth with a soft moan Harry deepened the kiss wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. 'Now this is a kiss!' Harry thought to him self as they slowing parted needing air badly. Harry did not want to stop and Ginny looked so delicious but the loud voice caught them off guard.

"Bloody Hell mate what are you doing to my baby sister!" Ron smiling even though his voice sounded viscous.

"Kissing her you stupid git! Good thing you showed up though I have something for you." Harry handed him the Morning Star.

"What gives?" Ron was turning red at being given such a good broom.

"Harry Potter gives." Ginny was smiling at her brother. "And if you don't take it you have to beat him to the snitch.

"I think you should just take the broom and say thank you, if Ginny did not beat me than you can't." Harry smiled mischievously again. Ron did not like being challenged.

"Get your broom I will beat you any day." Ron still red but determined.

"Okay mate but you asked for it and I get to snog you baby sister when I win!"

"Where to then?"

"Come on." They all left and when they got to the Quidditch Stadium Harry asked for Ginny's broom.

"I should make you fly on your own Harry for being so pig headed!" Ginny was laughing with Hermione about something when they took off. Naturally with in two minutes Harry had the snitch since Ron had never played seeker before. They went back to Harry's room. And filled out their school classes that they would take. Hedwig took the letters and Ron and Hermione marveled at the fact that there was a way for owls to come and go without having to open the windows. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all left the next day to pack and Harry told them that he would be there the following day with Sirius and Dobby to get ready to go to school in three days.

* * *

Hope you all like the longer chapter. 


	8. Prefect

"Will you all get down here right now!" Mrs. Weasley ordered everyone to get down stairs. Everyone got up before the crack of dawn, and yet still they could not manage to get out the door before twenty minutes till the Hogwarts train was to leave the station. Giving everyone hugs and kisses Mr. Weasley had to drag his wife away from all the students.

"Come on Molly I will be on the train there is nothing to worry about." Tonks had changed her hair into a dark brown that had light chestnut streaks. "Where's Bill and Charlie at, I thought that they were going to riding the train also?"

"They are already on the train making sure that no one tampers with anything, Remus is with them." Remembering that her eldest sons were on board brought Mrs. Weasley back to the time. "Everyone get one the train the warning blew two minutes ago!" Mrs. Weasley ushered all of her kids and Harry and Hermione on to the train, within seconds the train pulled away from Kings Cross.

"Oy, Potter! Go to the Prefects car. Take your owl and trunk with you." Tonks called out to Harry. Harry confused went to the Prefects Car with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"What's she up to mate?" Ron was helping Hermione with her trunk, while Harry had the other end of Ginny's trunk. "Don't know. Maybe she just wants to talk to me." Harry was pondering everything that he could of done wrong or that would explain why Tonks would want him to go to the Prefects Car with out being a Prefect. Then it hit him surely they were not going to relive Ron of his Prefects duties. Katie had the Head Girls badge pinned on her robes. "Harry, good to see you. You would not believe what Professor Tonks and Dumbledor wrote me and told me! You are going to be the new Gryffindor Prefect!"

"What? No! Ron is the Prefect!"

"Yes, and now you are to."

"So Ron is going to stay the Gryffindor Prefect?"

"Yes" Katie was smirking at Harry.

"But why?"

"Don't know, Professor Dumbledor has set two sets of Prefects for every house something about increased security." Katie was cut short by Tonks arrival into the Prefects cart.

"For all of you that are not sure about why you were summoned into this cart it is because due to all of the new developments Professor Dumbledor has decided that the school needs four prefects per house, a Head Girl and Head Boy. Here are your badges, sorry about not having a letter flown to you but it was a last minute decision. Katie will let you know what your duties are and the regular Prefect in you respective houses will be able to guide you on your path. Make sure that you don't fail the school."

"So, Potter, how does it feel to be second choice to Weasel? I know it must hurt something deep."

"Sod off Malfoy!"

"The Mudbl-" WAM! Ron had Draco pined up onto the door of the train.

"You-stupid-bloddy-git" Each work was followed by Ron banging Draco's head off the door. Ron then threw Malfoy onto the floor. "Don't you fucking ever call her that again or I will sever you head from your body and then shit down your neck." Malfoy speechless glared up at Ron.

"You will pay for this!"

"You know Malfoy, if that was true we would not be standing here. But humm, whose on the ground?" Harry gave Malfoy one last smirk before walking past him with Ginny in hand. Ron and Hermione following closely behind and went and done some rounds and found a car to sit by their self. Ron and Hermione sat on one side and Harry with Ginny on the other.

"So lov, when you going to come up and kiss me good night?" Harry reached over to Ginny and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Oy, mate that's my baby sister! You keep that going I will have to kill you best mate or not!"

"You're just jealous I am getting more action than you!"

"I am warning you mate, keep your hands off my sister!" Harry reached over and place his hands on to Ginny's head.

"There mate now what?

"You Bugger!" Ron jumped up and started wrestling around with Harry.

"Boys, boys! What's that meaning of this!" Luna had appeared into the compartment.

"He Kissed my sister!"

"Harry is this true? A kiss or a kiss kiss?" Harry who was tangled up with Ron who they were fighting to get on top, untangled him self from Ron and then straddled Ginny's lap and slowly started to kiss her when Ginny let a small moan of pleasure Harry took it has his cue to deepen the kiss and returned his own soft moan into her. Releasing Everyone except Ron and Luna burst into laughter. Luna was pale as though kissing was the most alien thing from Earth as anything could be, and on the verge of passing out. Ron on the other hand was looking rather green.

"Umm Gin, you taste so good. Makes me want to know what the rest of you taste like." Harry blushing a little on his own daring was working to get a raise out of Ron. Ginny immediately started to giggle with Hermione, Ron was somewhere between chucking up and killing Harry . But before he got the chance of doing either Hermione jumped Ron and began making out with him.

"I don't know what is into you four but I am leaving!" Luna all but ran from the room. Getting up Ron was a dark red from everything that transpired.

"Now Ron leave Ginny alone she is a big girl now and can do as she wants. Besides you have always told me that you wanted Harry to marry your sister." Ron jumped up as though the floor was on fire and just glared at Hermione.

"Yeah but not until she is old enough!"

"She is only a year younger, and we were kissing last year."

"Bloody Hell Hermione, no one was to know about that!"

"Well now they do." Hours later they pulled up into Hogsmead station, loaded the carts and went to the feast.

"Wonder where Dobby is?" Harry who knew Dobby was to stay with him realized that he had not seen him all day. There was a loud crack and Dobby was in the middle of the carriage.

"Yes master?"

"Nothing Dobby just wondering where you were?"

"Dobby was to be in the castle and was settling in."

"Very well Dobby good night."

Everything was back to normal Hagrid was escorting the first years, the sorting hat did not do anything different, and all the notices were the same. Tonks was made the new Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Lupin was noted as a new Practical Defense Professor. Harry left the feat and helped lead the first years up into the dormitories and then went and got changed but instead of going to bed he sat in the window and looked down onto the grounds. Opening the window and breathed in the summer air happy to be home. Not knowing that tomorrow would be a life altering day.

* * *

Sorry guys its so short I have to go into Vegas tomorrow promise to have lots more by the end of the weekend. 


	9. First Day of Term

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Also I would like to apologize for the short chapter, I had a lot of computer problems. This is the chapter in its full form it should answer the questions. Sorry I did not notice this eariler.

Also please help me with proper British cusings.

* * *

Harry woke up a little earlier than usual and true to all Dobby was waiting by the bed with his towel and his usual greeting. Harry got up and went to the Prefects bathroom to shower. Remembering Myrtle watching him last year decided to go into the tub with his clothes on and disrobe under the water and dry the clothes after his bath. 'First day of term, wonder what's going to try and kill me this year. Wish that Voldemort would just come and get it over with so I can have a normal year next year. Or maybe I will have a normal year this one. One way or another it will be normal. Either normal for me or normal for the rest of the student body.' Harry continued on this train of thought till he was dressed and ready to go down to breakfast.

Meeting up with Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room, the four of them went down stairs to eat. In the Entrance Hall Hermione and Ron were already getting into a row with each other.

"Ron how could you forget to purchase one?"

"I was more worried about Harry sorry."

"And what you think you can borrow some of mine like everything else?"

"Well, yeah if you would let me."

"Well, I wont!"

"What-Hermione why?"

"It would serve you right if we have Potions first thing in the morning. You a sixth year and a Prefect! You should have better organizational skills by now!"

"But"

"No!"

"Harry?"

"Don't know mate, but you can borrow some of mine."

"Harry he will not!"

"Yes, he will Hermione, I am now and Prefect also and it is my job to look out for my fellow student." Hermione looked as though Harry had slapped he. She could not think of any time that Harry had stood up to her like that before.

"Well- Well-" And for the first time Hermione was at a loss for words and marched into the Great Hall and sat between Neville and Dean making a pointed effort not to look at Ron or Harry, Ginny just shook her head and sat between Harry and Ron.

"She is just making a point Ron don't worry. But she's-"

"Don't Ginny, just don't. I don't want to hear it. I was more worried about my best mate rather than school. So what!" Ginny hung her head and began eating."

"Hey Gin. You going to try out tomorrow for the team?" Harry was really looking forward to having Ginny and Ron on the team.

"Yeah, but I am going for Chaser this time."

"Cool! Ron, you still going to be on right mate?" Ron's ears flashed red immediately. Apparently he was still not confident in his playing abilities. "Come on mate you have to! You will be better this year I promise. And we will work out everyday and I will help you with dealing with everyone."

"Yes he is." Ginny answered for Ron. "He talked about all summer until we came to you that is. And has been practicing with Fred, George, and Bill and well you know the twins they took it out of him pretty good. But I think he is able to ignore most of them."

"Thank you Professor." Harry took the parchment from Professor McGonagall, who was handing out the schedules to the term.

"At least Mondays wont de so bad." Harry looked over at Ron.

"Yea but Charms first thing in the morning?"

"But Hermione will be there to help us."

"I don't know mate she really hacked off at me at the moment."

"She'll get over it you'll see. Lets get to class." Harry and Ron got up and said their good bys to Ginny, and headed to Professor Flitwick's class room.

"Good morning class, and welcome back to school. This is the beginning of your N.E.W.T training. You have two years to prepare for you examinations, so make sure that you pay attention and take good notes for this is the beginning of the end of this vase of education." Hermione sat up even straighter to Harry's surprise that it was possible. "But for the first week we will review and then be on with it."

And so it began that they went though everything that they have learned from first to third year and by the time the bell rang Harry was surprised at how much he had retained.

"Well, that was not so bad I was worried that I forgot everything, hopefully the rest of the review will be so easy." Ron had indeed did really good. Harry and Ron walked out onto the grounds to Hagrid's cabin to be met with the sight of Professor Sprout talking with Hagrid next to what Harry thought was cotton plants. Getting closer Harry noticed that the white puffs looked like sheep.

"Go'd morning class. You know Professor Sprout, she will be combining classes with me fer the next cuple of weeks." Harry started watching the sheep move around and were eating off of the other plants around them. "So what are these? And why would Professor Sprout be with us?" Hermione's hand shot up. "Yeah Hermione."

"SIr, they are Barometz or Little Lamb. They have uses in potions and healing. They are considered to be part plant and part magical animal which is why Professor Sprout is here also."

"Good girl! Take ten points. In potions they can heal Rheumatism, stop bleeding, and can have different effects on the liver depending on the potion. The Barometz have magical properties such as the wool being used as wand cores but they are rarely used due to the lack of variety of the wand. Using the Barometz Wool Core would limit the wand to be used in Herbological efforts only." Professor Sprout had to be surprised to the fact that this animal was not in too many books but this is Hermione. "We will be severing them from their umbilici later this week but first we will learn how to take care of them in their potted stage for just over the summer was the first time that they were cut and raised, thanks to Hagrid we made this possible."

After the long double course it was time for lunch and then Transfigurations. Professor McGonagall true to form started the same way as Professor Flitwick did. Warning of how close N.E.W.Ts were now and that she would not take to any lacking in this level of class. And again it was a review and it would be for the reminder of the week. When the bell rang Harry and Ron went to leave McGonagall called him. Hermione pushed passed them still upset at them.

"Mr. Potter will you stay for a moment? Mr. Weasley can stay if he wants. The Headmaster wants a word."

"Yes Professor." Ron pulled back and stood next to Harry. The Headmaster walked into the room a few minutes later.

"Having a good first day of term Harry?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, you would of by now noticed that on every Friday after lunch you will be meeting with me. You will come to my office and we will be studying more complex forms of magic and defense. You will tell no one and Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will be accompany us with Ms. Weasley. Yes, your sister will be with us. Your mother has thought it best for her to join. You will be graded and yes it will be like any other type of class. So be sure to prepare yourselves. And with that the Headmaster walked out the door after giving a half a bow to McGonagall. Harry and Ron ran to tell Hermione.

Hermione on the other hand already knew about the new class. Happy that they have not been given any home work so far Ron and Harry played chess and then went down to dinner and bed.


	10. Headach

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

When Harry woke up his head was pounding and he was having troubles seeing straight even after he put his glasses on. When he got out of his fourposter bed he swayed and fell forward onto Ron.

"Ouch! What's your meaning of waking me like this? Harry? Harry!" By now everyone was waking up. Ron started shacking Harry and Harry started to stir.

"What's wrong with you mate, you need to go to the infirmary?

"No" It was all Harry could get out. "I'm fine"

"Fine my arse! No come on or I am getting McGonagall." Harry reached up and grabbed Ron's arm. "Please, don't. I will go to class, no one is to know."

Ron was starting to really worry about his friend.

"Are you sure mate?" Harry just nodded his head. "You heard that don't tell no one or I will rearrange you face if this gets out." Ron was standing and shaking his fist at everyone else that had just woken up. Harry even in his weaken state had to notice how scary Ron looked at that moment and decided Harry would not ever go up against Ron if he could help it. Ron helped Harry into the Prefects bathroom and helped Harry into the shower and stood there till Harry was done. Harry had managed to pull himself together and managed to look normal except his scar was bright red and his eyes looked a little glazed over. "Harry are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am fine now all I needed was a shower."

"I don't know about this."

"I am Fine alright!" Ron could see the determination in Harry's now metallic emerald eyes.

"Alright mate let me shower and I will meet you in the common room."

"Ron, t-"

"Don't worry about it mate."

Harry walked into the common room and noticed Hermione sitting by the fire looking a little grim.

"What's up Hermione?"

"Nothing"

"Come on you look like you're about to cry."

"I said nothing now drop it!"

Harry noticed that he was not the only person hiding something, but was sure that Ron would find out for him. He could always get things out of her.

"Harry!" Ginny came running up and threw her arms around Harry, and sat in his lap. Harry reached up and caressed her face. Ginny leaned down and kissed him gently then let him explore her mouth as she did his. Ginny let a low moan out.

"Alright you two find a room!" Hermione had seen enough and seeing the two of them kissing hurt her. She wanted Ron she needed Ron right now, as if on cue Ron walked in freshly showered. "Well come on lets go to breakfast." She stood up and went over to Ron grabbed his hand and steered him out of the common room. "Ronald, you will never come to school unprepared right?"

"Yes love."

"And if you forget something you will order it right away right."

"Yes love."

"Good" And to Ron's and Harry's surprise Hermione kissed Ron and turned and walked away.

"Blamey, what got into her?" Ron blushed slightly. Ginny giggled. During breakfast Hermione and Ron kept putting their heads together and whispering about something and Harry was quite sure it was about him and what happened that morning. After breakfast the four of them when to go and get their books, Hermione followed Harry and Ron up to their room, when they got up to dormitory no one was up there. Hermione put up an Imperturbable Charm on the door then rounded on Harry.

"What do you think you are doing!"

"Huh?" Harry was indeed confused for he was not doing anything.

"You are sick and you know it and you refuse help! How thick can you get!" Hermione was doing a good job of looking like Ron's mother. "I can not believe that you are not going to get help! You will go to Madam Pomfrey right now or I am going to go to Professor McGonagall." Hermione had her jaw set and fist balled, it was final she looked just like Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione you are talking about what you don't understand. I can't go to either of them right now give it some time and I will go. I know what I am doing. So get off of it!" Hermione and Harry both looked like rhinos ready to charge.

"Love just let him be, he knows what he is doing." Ron reached out for Hermione and touched her arm. Hermione looked down at his hand like it was something that was foreign.

"You better be right Ron." With that Hermione waved her wand and removed the charm and left. Harry and Ron gathered their books and headed for Potions. When they reached the dungeon class room the Slytherins were already there. Malfoy and his goons were huddled together, which was odd seeings as they always want everyone to hear what they are up to. They stayed huddled until Snape came out and opened the door for them to enter. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all took their normal seats. Harry was starting to feel nauseous again, his vision kept unfocusing. Harry shock his head trying to clear it. Snape was talking but to Harry it sounded like Snape was talking though water. He knew if he could not get straight that Snape would skin him alive.

"It amazes me that someone as draft as you could even make it into my N.E.W.T. level Potter." Snape's cold drawl finally drifted into Harry's ears. Harry looked up to meet Snape's face less than a foot from Harry's he had an evil smirk on his face like a predator about to pounce on his prey. Harry knew that Snape was looking for a reason to expel him from this class and there for ending his dreams of being an Auror. Harry lost focus again and he heard high pitched laughter, "Ahh, I know you are there my little pest how about a little game." Harry threw up right in Snape's face and then passed out. Ron looked distraught Snape looked murderous, Harry looked dead, Ron did not know what to do except run to Harry who was on the other side of Hermione. Hermione looked like she was about to pass out or get sick Ron was not sure which one she would do first. Snape seemed to finally realize what had happened and ordered everyone out. He then walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some Foo Powder. "Madam Pomfrey, I need you in my class room please." In moments she was there dusting off.

"What is it?" She looked around and her eyes found Harry and the she looked back at Snape with sick all over his front. Pomfrey took a vile out of her robes and took a sample off of Snape and the waved her wand and Snape was clean. She then walked over to Harry and checked his vitals. "He's alright, what caused this to happen?"

"I do not know." Snape still looked murderous but there was something else in his eyes that flashed so quickly that Ron was not sure if it was there at all and what it was. Pomfrey then levitated Harry and then walked back over to the fire place and left to go back to the Hospital Wing. Ron and Hermione followed her. As Ron watched Pomfrey he noticed that Harry looked very tormented. Madam Pomfrey ushered Ron and Hermione out of the room "You can come back when you are called this boy needs rest." Madam Pomfrey turned back to deal with Harry.

"Harry, come on wake up. Can you hear me? Harry wake up!" Harry's eye opened they burned something terrible, he closed them back. It felt like someone had shredded his eyes. "That's it boy open them again." Harry noticed it was a familiar male voice it was full of worry and love.

"Sirius?" Harry had opened his eyes again an noticed that he was not wearing anything under the blanket.

"Yes boy it is me, how dear you scare us like that." Sirius did not sound mad but Harry still felt very ashamed he realized where he was and it was the last place he wanted to be. Harry sat up and wavered.

"I need to go." Harry made to get off the bed. Sirius put his had on Harry's chest.

"You are staying here for now." Harry went to swipe Sirius' hand off his chest. "Boy don't make put a body bind on you." This was a threat that Harry could tell that Sirius would follow though with, so he just resigned to sit back and watch Sirius.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Lupin took me in as a dog and brought me here. I stay in his apartment. So what happened?" Harry looked away. He did not want to tell everyone that he was hearing voices again but remembered the last time that heard voices and did not tell anyone.

"I heard him."

"Heard who?"

"He said that I was his pest"

Whose he?"

"I could not breath, it felt so anomalous, and then there was pain."

"Harry what I you talking about!"

Harry just looked at him like he had never seen Sirius before.

"What's wrong, what can I do to help?"

"Kill me." Harry had a look of a man who had lost everything. Sirius was flabbergasted.

"What! No Never!" Sirius hollered for Pomfrey. "Go get Dumbledor!" Moments later Dumbledor has come.


	11. Traits

"Did he tell you who 'he' was?"

"No, Headmaster but I have a good idea. I am going to kill that son of a bitch!" Sirius was pacing at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Please Sirius clam down." Sirius grabbed the Headmaster by the front of his robes and jacked him up the wall till his feet weren't touching any longer.

"How the fuck can you tell me to calm down! My Godson just asked me to fucking kill him!"

"I know Sirius, but pounding me won't make things better." Ginny walked into the room and upon Sirius noticing her let the headmaster down. Dumbledor straightened his robes and greeted Ginny.

"I sorry for interrupting but I want to visit Harry. Has he woken up yet?"

"I am sorry Ginny." Sirius put a hand on her shoulder.

"But he is going to wake up right?"

"Yes, dear, Madam Pomfrey says he is going to recover just find."

"Well I am going to be with him till he does." With that Ginny crawled up into Harry's bed and curled up with him. At first everyone thought that Harry woke up because Harry wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"Ginny you do know the risk if he gets worked up again right?" Dumbledor looked very concerned.

"Yes I do, but Harry won't hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

"Bloody Hell how many times do I have to say yes!"

"Its okay Headmaster I will be here with her."

"Very well good night then"

_Ahh my sweetness I can taste you. You have returned to me. How strong you have grown since out last meeting. _

_What do you want you sick fuck!_

_For you to join me!_

_Never!_

_Then I want you to die!_

_Make me!_

_Mannelijk Breuko!_

Harry was broken out into cold sweet.

"Harry are you okay?" Harry began to stir. He realized that someone was next to him. Ginny was trying to calm Harry by rubbing his chest.

"It's okay love…….I'm right here……calm down…." Ginny's voice finally began to get clear.

"Ginny?"

"Yes I am here."

"What's gong on?"

"You were out of it for a while now?"

"How long is a while?"

"A week"

"Shit!"

"Its okay Hermione went and took all of your notes for you."

"It's not the notes, its, its. It's nothing."

"Harry don't act like that."

"Like what!"

"Harry you need to calm down." Sirius was standing next to Harry's bed with his wand poised."

"I am not a child stop treating me like one!" Sirius grabbed Ginny and Hollered for Madam Pomfrey. Sirius then threw Ginny out of the room and began extinguishing the fire that had erupted on the curtains on the windows in front of the bed. Harry was startled by the fire and clamed down enough to ask what happened.

"Well that is why we have been trying to get you to stay clam. There has been some new developments about your new powers."

"You don't say?" Harry now realized that his bed was broke in half. "So what are the new developments?"

"Well Harry," Dumbledor was back. "It appears that when you get too worked up your dragon traits show them selves."

"What traits besides the fire thing."

"Well you also sorta start changing into a dragon."

"Change into a dragon?"

"You have not stayed mad enough to see how far the transformation will go. Except for the wings."

"Wings?"

"Yes they seem to be permanent." Harry reached around and touched his left shoulder and felt feathers. "It appears as though they are from your veela side."

"I need to sleep go away." With that he laid back down and closed his eyes. Dumbledor excused himself from the room and

"Harry one last thing."

"What?"

"Who were you talking about that was talking to you in your head?"

"Oh Voldamort. No leave me alone to sleep."

Sirius went and slumped into the chair in his dog form. "Okay good night Harry."

"Good night Sirius."

When Harry woke in the morning he was curled up with Ginny.


	12. Weekend

Discaimer: I own nothing

* * *

When Harry woke in the morning he smelled lavender when he opened his eyes he realized that the smell was coming from Ginny. Harry came to love the smell of Ginny and it relaxed him when she was around. The early morning sun rays were playing across Ginny's face. She began to stir and wake. 

"Good morning love"

"Good morning Harry, How did you sleep?"

"Great, Have you been here all night?" Ginny began to blush at Harry's question.

"Yes, I have been here almost every night for the last week. We have been really worried about you."

"I am fine you can all stop worrying. What is today anyhow?"

"Saturday going into the second week of term."

"Ok, I am starved I wonder if Madam Pomfrey will let me go to Breakfast?"

"Only if you are feeling better Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey had walked in.

"Yes ma'm I am feeling great."

"Very well let me give you one last once over and you can leave. Professor Lupin wants to see you after you eat."

"Come on Gin lets get out of here." As they were walking down to the dining hall Harry asked about Sirius. "So he has been in the room with me every night?"

"Yes, He has hardly left your side. He has been really worried about you and all of your new changes."

"I thought Dobby said that I was done with my changes."

"Maybe Dobby really did not know that you were still changing, Dobby can't openly lie to you."

"Yeah I know but still I wonder when this is going to be over." By now they were in the Great Hall as Harry walked down the aisle to his seat next to Ron there was a lot of whispering and pointing till he sat down.

"Morning mate!"

"Morning Ron how's your week been?"

"Pretty good been missin my best mate though, how you feeling?"

"Much better Ginny's been helping me out by staying with me. How are you and Hermione?"

"Okay, so I hear you have wings?"

"Yeah."

"Do they work? I mean can you fly?"

"I don't know, I am not even sure where to start."

"After breakfast lets go out side and see."

"I have to go up to Lupin's he wants something"

"Oh okay."

"I will come and get you when I am done unless you want to come with me?"

"Sure I will come with."

"Well lets go." Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead and gave Hermione a hug. The girls stop talking long enough to say bye. Harry and Ron arrived at Lupin's office shortly after leaving the Great Hall. Harry knocked."

"Come in" Lupin's voice carried into the hall way. Harry and Ron entered and was greeted by Sirius' bone crushing hug to Harry.

"Sirius I am fine now, clean bill of health! I-Can't-Breath."

"Sorry, I was just really worried about you."

"Madam Pomfrey told me to come by and see you Professor."

"Sirius wanted to see you not me but she could not very well tell you that."

"I just wanted to see how you were, Pomfrey kicked me out yesterday."

"I am good, Ron and I are about to go outside and test out my new wings, want to come?" Sirius gave Lupin a longing look. Lupin gave a great laugh.

"You are acting more and more like a pup dear friend. Since when have you needed permission? Go have fun and don't get into trouble." With a pop Sirius was back into dog form and they were up to the common room to get Harry's and Ron's brooms for they planned to practice later anyways. When they got out onto the grounds they walked to a wide open field. Harry and Ron debated for a while as to how to get Harry to be able to fly, Sirius would nod or shake his head as his input to the conversation. In the end Harry decided to just practice flapping his wings at first it was had but then it got easier.

"There you go Harry they are in rhythm now. Keep going!" Ron nor Harry noticed that Harry's feet had left the ground when Harry stopped flapping his wings.

"Bugger! I just can't get off the-" Harry was on his back looking up and started laughing. "Why didn't you tell me I was in the air?"

"I did not know" Ron had tears of laughter in his eyes. "Go again?"

"Yes." This time Harry got off the ground easier and flew in a small circle close to the ground. Then with out warning he gave three great thrust and was 60 feet in the air flipping and hooting and hollering. Ron jumped on his broom and met Harry in the air.

"You're nutters mate!"

"Maybe so but this is fun!" Harry hovered in the air and Ron noticed that he looking like he was doing all of this effortlessly. "Now if I can only figure out how to breath fire at will I can 'sneeze' on Malfoy."

"Sirius said that you can change into a dragon." Harry looked down at Sirius and noticed that he was sleeping in the sun curled up by Harry's broom.

"Yeah he told me but I am not sure if I want to or not. Hell I don't even know how."

"Heard that you set the hospital wing on fire though."

"Can't do anything around here with out everyone know huh?"

"Not really mate, so is it true?"

"Yeah, Ginny must have told."

"She told me and Hermione one day I think Lavender over heard."

"That would explain a lot. Lets practice, and you can tell me about what's been going on." Harry did not fly down to get his broom instead Harry practiced using his wings it made him feel better. It was almost sun down when they were stopped by Sirius' barking. They flew down to Sirius and Sirius grabbed Harry's broom and walked purposely to the castle they followed him to Lupin's office. When they got into the room Sirius turned on them.

"So you can fly now! How is it?"

"Great its so much fun."

"Oh I see don't need your Godfathers expensive presents any longer huh?"

"What! I love my Firebolt! How can you say such a thing?"

"Just fooling with you pup, but watch it or Hagrid might see you and want to watch you fly all day and night. You two should go to bed now I will see you in the morning."

As soon as Harry and Ron got into the common room Hermione jumped them.

"Haw dear you go out playing all day and night. I expected that you would want to get started on your home work since you have been resting all week."

"Resting? Hermione he has been out cold not just lying around sleeping for the fun of it."

"That does not matter tomorrow you will be done with everything or I am going to take all of my notes back." Harry and Ron gasped at her. "I will test me"

"Okay we will have everything done by tomorrow night." Harry had his hands up as if guarding Hermione off.

The next day Harry was going though all of Hermione's neatly written notes trying to do a week worth of work in one day. Which to Seamus was suicide, but by the time dinner had came and gone. Harry and Ron was all the way though Thursday. Hermione was so pleased with them that she stopped tutting over their shoulders and started looking over the many feet of parchment.

By the time that Harry and Ron crawled into bed they were both completely drained. Harry would prefer to cram a weeks worth of Quidditch training into one day.

"Ron! What's going on with the team?"

"We have a complete team put I told them that they were all on probation depending on what you think of them."

"Who are they?"

"You will have to find out on our next try out."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night Ron."

"Good night."

* * *

Okay Sorry this is short next chapter in which I am already working on is going to end up being really long. I would add some but I would leave you with an ugly cliffie. I really don't mean to do that. I will update quicker again, I just found out I was pregnant after two years of trying with my husband! My life went up side down there of a little while. 

I got the name of Langley because I liked the way that it sounds I would not be a fool enough to say I made it up but I am not sure where I have heard it before.

Harry's powers will change and he does have some more hidden ones hehee


End file.
